Other Side of the Stickered Pool
by P5hng-Me-A'Wy
Summary: Within Twilight Hotel there is a pool with its cement walls covered in stickers. It pulls people in, promising a better life on the Other Side. However, Roxas knew he had no right to stop Axel from falling into the pool. But unlike the redhead, he knew the truth about the stickered pool... •DISCONTINUED•
1. Chapter 1

Title- Other Side Of The Stickered Pool

Pairing/s- AkuRoku (in a way)

Rating- M (Just to be on the safe side)

Warnings- Not much.

Summary: Within Twilight Hotel there is a pool with its cement walls covered in stickers. It pulls people in promising a better life on the Other Side. However, Roxas knew he had no right to stop Axel from falling into the pool. But unlike the redhead, he knew the truth about the stickered pool...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters, places, or items appearing in the Kingdom Hearts game series, nor do I own any medications or lyrics to songs used here. I do not receive payment for the use of these materials in this fic.

* * *

∫•∫ Chapter One ∫•∫

Within the large gates of Twilight Hotel lived an over six-foot tall redhead in room eight hundred and eight. He would look out the room's window every morning, staring at the large group of people that stood by a large sticker covered pool. His sad clover green eyes would always drift off and way from the group of humans.

'Foolish the lot of them...' he thought to himself as he took the blinds from his small window and forced them shut. He never understood why he would always go and watch the stickered pool every morning. However, he often told himself that he was waiting. Waiting for the day his mother and father would come back to him. Nonetheless, he knew that, that would never happen. They had gone to the _'Other Side'_ years ago, leaving him alone at the tender age of eight.

Sighing softly, his hand gripped the curtain that covered the off white blinds. He didn't need to think of such things that happened long ago. Closing and then reopening his eyes, his left hand moved up forcing the window blinds open again. Sharp eyes looking at the large group of people who still stood by the water filled stickered pool. He could see them joining hands as their lips moved speaking that one word he knew all too well.

"_" he muttered as the people jumped into the stickered covered pool. Most likely to never be seen again. Gripping tighter to the opened blinds, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Letting out a gasp, he turned his head to the side. Cerulean eyes looking into his saddened clover green ones.

"You're doing it again." the petite blond whispered as he gripped tightly to the redhead's shoulder, fear reflecting in his blue eyes. He hated to see the redhead like this. However, he couldn't blame him. For some odd reason everyone with within the hotel walls looked at the pool with longing. He was once one of them too... until a horrid event dealing with water left him traumatized for life.

"I know, I know Roxas, but I-" thin soft fingers pressed against his lips hushing him. With a gentle smile, he pressed a kiss on the smooth fingers before they slowly pulled away.

"I understand Axel. Now enough pool watching for today and let's go make something to eat." the redhead nodded as the fingers that once touched his lips softly brushed against his right hand. Taking the blonds hand into his own, he let the smaller man lead him into the kitchen and way from the window.

It was for the best. After all, that last thing Axel wanted was to fall for the lies that pool held. The _'Other Side'_ that was filled with nothing but lies that consumed the mind, body and soul.

∫•∫ Chapter One- **END** ∫•∫

* * *

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um… I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	2. Chapter 2

∫•∫ Chapter Two ∫•∫

Roxas laughter always made Axel take his mind off unwanted things. He loved his best friend to no end. He was the main reason why he just couldn't go into the stickered pool, the reason why he waited for his parents instead of simply going after them.

Sighing, he looked at the small blond. He wanted to take the blonds thin waist into his hands and pull him close as he cooked breakfast for two, but couldn't. They were nothing but friends and he wanted to keep it that way. Even if he had slightly slipped this morning by kissing the younger mans soft smooth fingers.

Looking over the blonds shoulder, he watched as he giggled lightly. He was trying to fold their omelets closed but it wasn't really working out. No matter how great of a cook the blond was, he always seemed to have trouble when up too early. And it was indeed too early. Five a.m. to be exact.

"Here let me help…" Axel whispered into Roxas ear causing him to shiver. He too, was in love with his best friend. But just like the older man, he stayed quiet about it. After all, it would be much easier for him to let go if the redhead ever did decide to go into the water… to the _Other Side_.

With a gentle smile, Roxas handed the spatula over to the tall redhead and then stepped back. Cerulean eyes watching as the taller man quickly folded the egg omelet then flipped it over. However, as it was flipped everything that had been inside fell out into the flat pan, causing the small blond to let out a loud high pitch laugh.

"Oh Axel…" Roxas giggled softly now, then moved his hip to the side causing it bump into Axel's who took the hint and moved to the side. Taking a few more eggs, Roxas began to crack them open and then mixed everything together over the hot stove.

Clover green eyes watched with a gentle look as the honey blond took out two paper plates and served the scrambled eggs with other ingredients into the flat but slightly flimsy surface. Taking one of the two plates, Axel followed Roxas to the living room. They sat down on the small couch and watched TV while they eat.

However, after only a few moments Axel looked over to the blond who was passed out in a deep sleep. Half empty plate in his lap and head on the armrest. Setting his paper plate on the small coffee table, he reached over and removed Roxas food from him lap and set it next to his. He then slowly leaned over and pressed a kiss on the blonds parted lips before he got up.

"Sleep well my love." He muttered as his hand ran softly along Roxas left cheek before he made his way to the door. He could hear the stickered pool calling out.

But not for him…

∫•∫ Chapter Two-** END** ∫•∫

* * *

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	3. Chapter 3

∫•∫ Chapter Three ∫•∫

Axel stood on the edge of the pool. He could hear the clear waters calling out the same name softly over and over. Frowning, he looked away and at his bare feet that slightly came off from the edge of the pool. He hadn't thought about putting on shoes or socks when he left his hotel room. Wiggling his toes, his eyes drifted back to the waters that now screamed for _him_. Horrid voice getting louder and louder like no other. Taking his hands, he held them over his ears as the screaming became too much.

_Ro-Roxas._

The stickered pool screamed for in a high-pitched disembodied voice. Clear waters softly moving along with the wind that blew around the redhead causing him to shiver on this early winter day. As the wind picked up the loud screaming began to grow silent until only the moaning of the blowing air could be hear. Occasionally the sound of gunshots and barking rang out, but it was too far away from the large cemented and bob wired fence that surrounded the large thirteen-floor building know as Twilight Hotel.

Watching with wide clover green eyes, Axel began to take a step back as the pool water turned from a crystal clear to a light pink. The colored water slowly darken into a light bright red until it was an almost pitch black. Shaking his head as his heart began to thump wildly in his chest, Axel looked away. There was something wrong with the stickered pool. And Axel could tell form the way the disembodied voice slowly began to call for his blond friend again. Getting louder and louder and LOUDER!

_ROXAS_

It howled making Axel cringe at the high-pitched sound at the same unknown forced that caused him to look at the pool from his room window in the morning took over. Clover green eyes drifted slowly from his hands then to his feet. Swiftly running along the colored cement he was standing on and to the edge of the pool. They lingered at the edge as the voice roared out for Roxas, not wanting to see the deep darken bloodstained water.

However, that pull took over, the one that kept him there standing and not moving. Shivering but no longer frightened. The pull that brought him here in the first place and made him want to jump. The feeling that everyone in the large hotel could feel… everyone but… _Roxas_.

Clover green eyes finally moved away from the soaked but drying cement edge. They made their way to the stickered pools deep black blood filled water and stared. They watched with a blank look as dismembered, clean sliced body part began to slowly make there way up into the waters deep red surface.

Taking a step forward, Axel was once again at the edge. Feet slightly coming off the edge as he leaned forward.

"_" Axel whispered as he began to fall into the human massacre.

∫•∫ Chapter Three- **END** ∫•∫

* * *

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	4. Chapter 4

∫•∫ Chapter Four ∫•∫

Roxas never slept well at night, at all actually. That was one of the reasons why he would randomly pass out whenever he went over to the redhead's hotel room. His dreams where never pretty, he would always wake up sweating as his heart thumped wildly in his chest. His mind would be filled with horrid images of the largest pool outside the hotel building. The one that had its cement walls covered with millions of different stickers, the stickered pool.

His dreams, they were always the same. He was a child no older then five and was sitting alone on the edge of one of the little pools that surrounded the large stickered one. His large cerulean eyes were watching as a young redhead woman looked down at the water. There was no one around the pools at the time. And all Roxas could do was watch with a silent gasp as her body lean in as if too fall but not enough to plummet down into the waters.

He then would suddenly get up and walk over to her, to ask why she was looking at the water in such a way. Why she seemed to long for it. However, as soon as he was just close enough to touch her, she would fall into the water. Her body hitting the wet surface with a soft splash that lightly tainted the blonds' feet and the cement he stood on.

He would then look down at the water and see the redhead woman floating before the bottom of the pool opened up. Quickly sucking her in as sharp blades began to turn, rotating at a quick speed. Cerulean eyes would watch, in a trance, as the woman's body would be dismembered before him, clear waters of the pool turning a light pink and then a darker shade of red. Then Roxas would let out a scream of horror, the image of the woman never leaving his head. He then would pass out, head hitting the cement floor.

Breathing quickly, Roxas eyes opened wide. Axel's small TV was still on, voices coming out of it filling the room. However, the redhead was nowhere to be found. Slowly calming his thumping heart down, the small blond got up and began to call for the redhead but got no answer in return. Then Roxas eyes suddenly went to the window.

Shaking his head, he quickly made his way to it and pulled the curtains part before he forced the blinds open. Cerulean eyes grew wide as he watched the love of his life stand before the pool, feet slightly coming off the edge.

Letting go of the blinds, Roxas ran. He ran to the door and threw it open and made his way down the hotel's halls, eight floors down. He knew he didn't have a right to stop Axel from falling into the pool. However, unlike the redhead and everyone around him, he knew. Roxas knew that truth about the pool.

There was no _Other Side_, just death…

∫•∫ Chapter Four- **END** ∫•∫

* * *

AN: Anyone going to Fanime this weekend?

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	5. Chapter 5

∫•∫ Chapter Five ∫•∫

As Axel began to fall into the pool, hands took a strong hold of his thin waist not wanting to let go no matter what. Not that Axel had noticed such a thing happening. He was to busy watching his life flash before his eyes, as his body and the one holding him fell into the black and thickened water that now filled the stickered pool.

Panicking, Roxas cerulean eyes grew wide as he looked at the dismembered body parts and blood all around him and the redhead. He could feel his heart begin to race as the redhead woman filled his thoughts again. The young woman he knew was Axel's mother. Taking a stronger hold of Axel, he turned him around so they were face to face. Clover eyes were hazed and the first thing Roxas could think of doing was snap the redhead out of the trance. So Roxas took his right hand and smacked the redhead across the face with all the force he could muster.

However, by the time clover eyes blinked and filled with light it was to late. Roxas could hear and feel the tap doors under the pool water opening. Water slowly, yet quickly being sucked in as the blades under them began to move.

"Axel! You have to get out of the pool now!" the blond screamed as Axel looked at him. Eyes focusing on the lovely yet bloodstained face that belonged to his best friend that he had fallen in love with. However, he soon began to feel sick from the smell of blood and body parts the floated around them. Making what could have been a romantic setting horrid and frightening.

"What do you mean Roxas?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth as he looked into frightened cerulean eyes. But the blond didn't answer Axel. He didn't have the time too. He just quickly lead the redhead to the edge of the pool and began to force him over the edge of the bloodily pool.

Taking hold of the edge as he climbed up, Axel turned around and watched as the deep red water and human parts were being sucked in. Feeling the panic that Roxas had been feeing, he quickly jumped out of the pool and sat on the edge. However, when he looked for Roxas, he was nowhere to be found. Feeling his hands begin to tremble, he let out a small cry as his half lit eyes watched the rest of the pool water go into the open pool doors.

Rotating blades grinding and cutting the body parts once again.

∫•∫ Chapter Five- END ∫•∫

* * *

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	6. Chapter 6

∫•∫ Chapter Six ∫•∫

"_Why are you so scared of the stickered pool?" Axel asked as he looked down at Roxas who on his computer. The redhead didn't have a DVD player so the two would watch movies on the small eleven-inch screen from time to time or whenever there was nothing good on TV. _

"_I just don't like it." Roxas whispered, fingers trying to dig into the white plastic frame of his laptop as his cerulean eyes stared at it blankly. He really didn't know how to talk about it. After all, he had seen the redhead's mother die and he wasn't sure if he could tell the redhead something like that._

"_There has to be a reason." Axel whispered as he sat down and pulled Roxas closer to him. Inhaling his sent, clover eyes looking at his screen as he sat his chin down on the small blonds shoulder._

"_I don't want to talk about it." Roxas whispered, finger smoothly touching the mouse pad causing the mouse to move along the screen. With a click, his cerulean eyes watched as the movie began to play._

"_Will you tell me one day?" Axel asked as he wrapped his arms around the blonds' thin waist and pulled him onto his lap. He loved moments like theses, even if their relationship would be nothing but a friendship._

"_If I get the courage." Roxas whispered so low the redhead almost didn't hear it. The blond didn't want him to hear it, but at the same time he did. And was glad that he had the moment the redhead replied._

"_I'll wait then."_

"_Thank you…"_

* * *

Axel could feel his whole body tremble as the memory filled his mind. The red water slowly beginning to make its way up from the no longer moving sharp blades and filled the pool. He felt hopeless as he sat on the edge of the pool, tears quickly falling from his clover green eyes that stared vacantly. Body parts began to float to the surface, each cut fine and smaller then before.

However, he couldn't make out any that could have possibly belonged to Roxas. Not even his head. Nonetheless, he knew the small blond was gone forever. There was no way he could have survived such a cruel fate. Biting his lip hard, to the point of drawing blood, he began to punch the cement floor in anger. His emotions were a mess, just like the skin that began to break as his fist made contact with the cement edge over and over again.

Axel's knuckles were now raw. Deep red blood covered the cement the same way it filled the pool. However, the deep red liquid belonged to more then just Axel. It belonged to the group of people he had been watching from his window that morning. The ones he had seen jump as they whispered the word he knew all too well.

Taking his hands, he coved his face as he let out a loud sob of pain. He never wanted this to happen. He never thought this would happen. But now he knew. He knew the truth about the stickered pool. The reason why the blond was so scared. There was no… NO! There was never a '_Other Side'_. There were just lies that lead people to killing themselves without even knowing it.

Looking up with hate filled clover eyes. A smirk came across the redhead face as he stood up, blood dripping down his body forming a pool around his bear feet. _Everyone_ involved with the pool's truth was going to pay.

After all, _they_ took his lover and it would only be a matter of time before the pool killed again.

∫•∫ Chapter Six- END ∫•∫

* * *

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	7. Chapter 7

∫•∫ Chapter Seven ∫•∫

"Axel…" Roxas muttered as his eyes began to flutter open and shut, memories filling his thoughts.

* * *

"_I want to make love to you." Axel leaned down whispered into the blonds' ear causing him to shiver lightly as he sat on the floor. Biting his lip, Roxas looked to the side and out the window. His right hand held on to the fork that was stabbed into the lunch he and Axel had made. Looking away from the open window, he opened his mouth and took a breath in and then out before he spoke._

"_I… don't feel that way for you…" Roxas lied as he took his fork and picked it up. Biting his food, he chewed and swallowed as he felt Axel place his arms around his thin waist. The redhead sat down behind Roxas and pulled the blond close. He then set his chin to rest on the young man's petite shoulder._

"_There's no need to lie." Axel muttered lowly so the blond couldn't hear him as he buried his face into the crook of Roxas neck. He felt the soft pink scarf the blond wore on this cold afternoon rub against his face before he chuckled lightly, changing the subject. _

_He knew he shouldn't have been so bold or told the blond straight out that he wanted to make love to him. However, he had hoped that it would've helped the blond open up. Of course, he was wrong. He knew that Roxas just wanted a friendship and nothing more. No matter how much they truly loved each other._

"_Do you remember when I accidently washed this scarf with a red sock making it go from its off white color to the soft pink it is now?" Axel asked as Roxas leaned back making their contact closer then before. This to them, theses moments were the closets thing to them ever making love…_

"_I do, I scream and chased you from the laundry room to my hotel room. You tried to hide under my bed, but your feet were poking out giving you away. After that, I took off your shoes and tickled your feet. You were laughing so hard you hit your head on the base frame of the bed and I felt so bad that I forgave you for what you did…" Roxas whispered before he finished eating. Setting the plate on the small coffee table they sat next to, Roxas leaned back into Axel again, his cerulean eyes fluttering before they stayed shut._

_Axel tried not to panic when Roxas suddenly passed out in his arms. However, it always scared him with the blond did such a thing, especially because he didn't know the reason why. Letting go of the blond, he sat him down on the floor gently. Getting up to a kneeling position, he took Roxas in his arms and somehow managed to get up. He carried to the petite younger man to his bedroom and lay him down before he joined him on the bed._

_Pulling the blanket, he cover them both with the light gray cover before he took the blond and held him close to his body. Running his right hand along the sleeping blonds face, he leaned in and pressed a sweet and tender kiss on the younger mans slightly parted lips. _

"_**I love you" **_

Roxas whispered before his vision went black.

∫•∫ Chapter Seven- END ∫•∫

* * *

AN: I feel like this is a bad chapter… =/

*Things to know*

- Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.

- Thanks to all who review, fav, and alert.

- I don't own anything but the plot.

- Hope you enjoyed.

- Um…I think that's all.

~ P5hng-Me-A'Wy


	8. AN

Hello,

P5hng-Me-A'Wy here with a bit of bad news. Or is it good? Not sure.

Anyways, this story is being **discontinue**. I no longer have the muse for it and I don't think I ever will. If any of you are interested in maybe picking it up, let me know and I can give you the over all plot summaries I have for it if you'd like.

If no one is interested, then I will post the summary I have so that people are not left wondering that was going to happen in the story.

Sorry and I hope you all understand.

**~Fishy**


End file.
